


Was that a Mean Girls reference?

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, M/M, RIP Daniel, Redemption Ending, Sexual Tension, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, i did it! i finally did it! i killed daniel!, merry christmas ya filthy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Sean snorted. He went to the coffee maker, opened his thermos and filled it. He turned around and leaned against the counter. There was something draped over a chair. It was bright red with a white edge. He sipped his coffee. It looked familiar. Where did he see that? He pointed. 'What's that?'
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Was that a Mean Girls reference?

**Author's Note:**

> sean diaz is the embodiment of "this is might be a bad idea but fuck it, i'll keep going" lmao

Sean drank the last of his coffee then picked up his sketchbook. He put it back in his bag. He had spent the better hour sketching and it was time for him to go. He adjusted his bag then started walking. It was a nice afternoon. He breathed in the cold air, he had missed this. Seattle had changed when he was gone and he was eager to find out what changed. 

Sean took out his Polaroid camera and snapped pictures as he slowly walked. He reached Lyla's apartment. Sean looked at the door confused. The walk was that short? He shook his head and pressed a button. There was a buzz. 'Dude, let me in,' Sean said.

'Sean!' Lyla said.

'Yeah, it's me,' Sean answered with a smile. A loud buzz and the door clicked. Sean pushed it open with his shoulder and went in. He closed the door then went up the stairs. He stopped in front of Lyla's door breathing in deeply. Managed to get five floors without dying! Hell yeah! He knocked. There were footsteps, a crash and the door opened. 'Sean!' Lydia greeted loudly. 

'Yeah, that's still my name,' Sean replied. Lyla's smiled widened and she held out her arms. Sean stepped forward and hugged her. Lyla hugged him.

'Sorry,' she said into his shoulder, 'just missed you so much, dude.'

'Yeah, I know. Missed you too,' Sean answered. They separated and Lyla stepped to the side, opening the door wider. Sean went in. He sighed. The warmth was nice. He took off his scarf and jacket and hanged them on the coat rack. Lyla went back to the kitchen. Sean put his bag down by the door and took out his thermos. 'Still can't believe you have this.' 

'I don't either!' Lyla said. Sean laughed. He went to the kitchen. 'Can I have some coffee?' 

Lyla was looking through a book. 'Didn't you just drink coffee?'

'Yeah,' Sean agreed.

'I have hot chocolate!' Lyla declared. 

'Do you?'

Lyla frowned confused. 'I think so?' She looked up. 'Yeah, you can have some coffee.' 

Sean snorted. He went to the coffee maker, opened his thermos and filled it. He turned around and leaned against the counter. There was something draped over a chair. It was bright red with a white edge. He sipped his coffee. It looked familiar. Where did he see that? He pointed. 'What's that?' 

Lyla looked at him then followed his arm. 'My friends are doing a dance and I just joined in.' She hummed Jingle Bell Rock. 

Sean blinked. He lowered his thermos. 'Mean Girls?' 

Lyla grinned. 'Yeah!'

Sean looked at her bemused. 'Mean Girls isn't a Christmas movie.'

'It has a Christmas song performance so it does,' Lyla declared. Sean looked at the dress again. He took a sip. He nodded. She had a point. Lyla stopped. She looked at considering Sean considering. Her lips slowly stretched into a grin. 'Hey,' she called out. Sean blinked at her, thermos at his lips 'You could wear it,' she said excitedly. 

Sean stopped. 'It's for you. I don't think it'll fit me.'

'It might!' Lyla said loudly. 

'It won't,' Sean replied, 'I'm not wearing that.' Sean pulled up the black glove up his arm. He hiked one the shirt's straps up his shoulder. The tank top was tight and a bit short on him but he could handle it. It's white trim tickled his chest and he adjusted the neckline. The skirt was bright red plastic with black line around the hipline and black plastic bow. It felt short, it's white trim brushing his thighs. 

He stood in the living room in his socks. Lyla didn't have any heels in his size and Sean didn't know whether to feel relieved or feel bummed out. Sean posed, hands on his hips. Lyla laughed. He smiled.

'Can you do the dance?!' Lyla shouted. 

Sean looked at her incredulous. 'No? I can't dance!'

Lyla held up her phone. 'I'm gonna pull up a video, 'kay?'

Sean thought about it. 'Sure,' he agreed. Lyla fingers tapped against the glass and a moment later, she jumped up to show him the video. Sean studied it.

'I can't dance,' he said flatly. Sean gave the phone back to her then went to go look for his phone. He searched the video. Lyla went back to the kitchen. Sean looked at his phone. He put it down and started dancing. 'What are you doing?' 

'Dinner! Can't cook though.'

'Just use boxed and canned stuff,' Sean said distractedly, 'if you spice it properly, nobody can tell.' 

'Thanks!' 

Sean nodded and went back to dancing. What was he doing? He can't dance! He frowned. He had to get this right! The minutes went by as he tried is best to dance along. The sun had set and the apartment filled with the sounds of cooking. He kept dancing along. 

There was a buzz. Sean blinked. Lyla came out of the kitchen to open the door and went back to the kitchen. A minute later, Daniel walked in. He froze. 'Hey, dude,' Sean said calmly. 

Daniel opened his mouth then closed it. Sean could see the question marks around his head. 'Hi?' Daniel managed to say. Sean posed, hands on his hips and a leg slightly bent. Daniel's eyes traveled down. 

'You like my outfit?' Sean asked. 

Daniel's eyes flicked up and he nodded. 'Yeah,' he said roughly. 

Lyla ran past him, phone in her hand. Daniel jumped. 'Any luck in cooking?' Sean asked. 

'Yeah! Everybody's eating tonight,' Lyla answered brightly, 'got the dance?!'

'Yeah, I think I got it,' Sean replied easily. Lyla grinned and sat down on the couch. Daniel looked at her then quickly went to sit next to her. 

Lyla turned to Daniel with a grin. 'This is gonna so great!' She turned back to Sean and held out her phone. Sean picked up his and handed it to Lyla. Lyla handed her phone to Daniel. Daniel received it, confused. He held up. Lyla pressed play and the music started. 

_Jingle bell, jingle bell,_ Sean sauntered forwards. _Jingle bell rock_ , He wrapped his arm around his torso then quickly changed the arm. _Jingle bells swing_ , he raised it and waved, swinging his hips. _And jingle bells ring._ , Sean swung his waist. He bent his knees, laid his hands on his thighs and circled his hips. Daniel's eyed widened. _Snowing_ , Sean raised swept his arm up. _And blowing_ , He raised the other. _Bushels of fun,_ he circled his hips then brought his hands to slap his thighs. Daniel's mouth dropped. 

_Now the jingle hop has begun_ , Sean turned the side, hands outstretched. He popped out his ass then turned, arms up and hips swinging, _jingle bell, jingle bell._ Daniel was slowly turning red. _Jingle bell rock_ , he stopped the flicked his wrist. He sauntered to the side, _jingle bells chime_. Sean raised both of his arms and swung his hips in time to the words, _In jingle bell time. Dancing_ , he turned to the side and bent his knees, hands touching them. _And prancing_ , he straightened and flicked out an arm. _In Jingle Bell Square_ , Sean stepped back and struck a pose, knees bent and hands on them. 

Lyla paused the video and the music stopped. Sean breathed in. 'What a bright time,' he sang, it's the right time.' He slowly straightened and brought his hands up, rolling his hips. 'To rock the-'  
'Night away,' Lyla finished. 

'Jingle bell time is a swell time,' they sang together as Sean turned the side and waved his arm to the rhythm.' To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!' He quickly turned around and held out his arms. 

Sean shook his ass as he sang. 'Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet.' He put his hands behind him then moved them to the front and to the back again. 'Jingle around the clock.' He hopped to turn to face the couch. 'Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet,' he sauntered in a circle. 'That's the jingle bell,' Sean turned around, 'that's the jingle bell.' He sauntered forwards. 'That's the jingle bell rock!'

Lyla clapped, grinning. Daniel looked stunned. He was completely read. Sean stepped forward then held out his hand. Lyla gave him back his phone. Sean snapped a picture of Daniel. Lyla leaned against Daniel's arm stopped the recording. She got her phone from Daniel's grasp. She stood up and ran to the kitchen. Sean watched her go with a smile. He looked at Daniel. 

Daniel still had his arms up. His face was completely red, expression dazed. Sean sat down next to him. 'You okay, _enano_?' Daniel snapped out of his daze, his hands falling. He looked at him. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again. 'That bad?' Sean asked amused. 

'No! It was great,' Daniel squeaked. He cleared his throat. 'It was great.' His eye dipped down. Sean followed his gaze. Daniel was looking at his legs. At the hem of his skirt. 'It was amazing,' Daniel said roughly. He lifted his hand and touched his knee. Sean waited. Daniel slowly slid his hand up. A finger caught the hem of Sean's briefs but he kept going. Daniel cupped the front of Sean's underwear. Sean shifted, shuddering. 

'Foods ready!' Lyla hollered. They jumped and scooted away from each other. 

Sean looked away. He stood up. 'Gonna go change,' he muttered and walked away. He went to the bathroom. He turned around to close the door. He stopped. Daniel was there. Sean looked at him. 'What are you doing, dude?' he asked. 

'I don't know?' Daniel answered. Sean shook his head and opened the door. Daniel just looked at hi. Sean tilted his head. Daniel's eyes widened and he went in. Sean closed the door. 'Are you gonna keep it?' Daniel asked. 

Sean snorted. 'No. This is Lyla's.' He took off the shirt, folded it then put it on the sink.

'Oh,' Daniel said quietly, 'that's too bad. You looked good in it.' 

Sean smiled. 'Thanks, _enano_.'

Daniel looked at his back, considering. He stepped forward and put his hand on Sean's back. 'You looked really good,' he murmured. Sean stopped. He turned around and Daniel's hand slid down and around his back to rest on Sean's waist. Sean rested put his hands on Daniel's shoulders. They stared at each other. Daniel stepped forward, crowding Sean against the door. Sean leaned up and Daniel leaned down. 

'Guys?' Lyla hollered. 

Daniel groaned and stepped back. Sean laughed. 'Maybe next time, _enano_.' He lowered his hands and took off the skirt. He folded it then put it on the sink. Daniel handed him his back and Sean's smiled at him gratefully. He took out his clothes and put them on. Sean took the red clothes and they went back to the kitchen. 

Sean handed the clothes to Lyla who took them with a smile. 'That was really awesome!' She gushed. Sean nodded with a grin. He looked at the table. It was all decked out with food. 

'Wow,' Daniel murmured. Sean nodded. 

'Wish I could have helped you,' Sean said. 

'You didn't need to!' Lyla said, 'I didn't actually didn't need any. These are boxed and canned stuff. Also leftovers.'

Sean snorted. They went to dining table and sat down. 

'Wait,' Daniel blurted out. Sean and Lyla looked at him. 'Was that a Mean Girls reference?'

'Yeah,' Sean answered. 

Daniel frowned. 'But Mean Girls isn't a Christmas movie?'

'It has a Christmas song performance so it does,' Lyla declared. Daniel looked thoughtful. He nodded. 

Lyla handed them plated and cutlery and they settled in to eat.


End file.
